


Bastard

by ViolaWong



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWong/pseuds/ViolaWong





	1. 3

吴磊是一场酒精和暴力过后混乱的错误。他的父亲已经年老力不从心，即使拥有众多情人，但只有仅仅唯一一个子嗣，仿佛是他那个如钢铁般强硬的结发妻子对于他的谋杀的诅咒。  
吴磊是个意外，在他的父亲强奸了他那个作为女仆的母亲以后，他的母亲一直在晚期病和伤痛的折磨中，营养不良得近乎不可能孕育一个孩子。在这种情况下，吴磊竟然挣扎着出生了。不但如此，他啜饮着他母亲贫瘠的奶水，仿佛吸食着他母亲最后的生命，在他一岁的时候，他的母亲死于肺癌。吴磊在孤儿院和小偷之家里辗转生活，直到在临海的小镇上，用绳子勒死了帮派老大，那时候是为了什么他都忘了。后来在偷渡回西西里的船舱里，他为了一个发馊了的面包，用小刀又杀了两个。  
在北欧的时候，他父亲派来协助他的那个老头，识穿了他账面上的漏洞，打算把密信寄回去，于是吴磊就一枪打死了他，那时候那老头坐在马桶上，骂他是“吃里扒外的野种”。吴磊回味了一下“野种”的称呼，他抬手一枪射穿了那老头的脑袋，空气里屎尿味横流。又在胃袋上补了一枪。那个味道可太恶心了，比偷渡船里腐烂了好几天的死人味还恶心。  
和他那生活在云端之上的哥哥不同，他说到底还是来路不正的私生子。他不会有因为被多看了一眼就要枪杀别人的私人保镖，也不会有因为自己被桌角划破了手指就打断了女仆的手的父亲。他的哥哥啊，有时候吴磊看着那个柔弱美丽的男人，心里在想，这样的人到底要怎样活下来呢，如果没有男人保护。  
吴磊坐在祖宅里，深夜他看着他哥哥那动人的画像，抚摸着富丽堂皇的画框。如果他是他的父亲，坐拥整个欧洲，那他一个人都不会相信。  
他会只相信他自己，他一定要活下来，他会活下去的，他的身边一定要有枪。

胡歌被束缚着双手，他的墨绿色的睡袍腰带紧紧地，把他的手腕勒出一道青痕。  
他很害怕，他同父异母的弟弟，那个杀人狂弟弟，此刻的神情近乎疯狂，一手压着他不断挣扎的手腕，一手掐住了他的脖子。  
胡歌能感觉到，他的弟弟随时会掐死他。  
他死了，他的孩子，他的孩子怎么办？胡歌恐惧地想着。  
然而吴磊似乎并没有要用力的意思，他的手掐着他的脖子，视线在那纤细的曲线和突起的锁骨上游弋，直到那敞开的领口，白皙的肌肤裸露在外面。他的手慢慢地松开了，变成了一种异样的摩挲，缓缓地滑过脖子，停在饱满的胸口揉捏。  
胡歌一阵闷哼，那种触感让他汗毛倒竖，他猛地用绑紧的手推开了：“你要做什么！”他紧张的问。  
吴磊慢慢抬头看他，不语。  
他把浴袍完全拽了下来，露出来了肩膀，四周翻看了一遍。他问：“你没有被咬过？”  
胡歌不答话。  
吴磊烦躁地掐着胡歌的腰，把他翻了个面，让他正面对向自己。他的哥哥没有被标记过，所以他没有办法通过气味去判断那个让他哥哥怀孕的alpha究竟是谁，如果被他知道了，他一定会将他切成一块一块地，丢进太平洋里。“到底是谁？”  
胡歌闭上了眼，无声地抗拒这质问。  
吴磊眼神一晦，攥住咽喉的手指猛地收紧，拖着胡歌的腰，扯开了他衣服的下摆，让他的屁股裸露在外，胡歌吓得尖叫起来，害怕自己下一秒就会在这祖宅被强奸。“不要！不要！”  
“不要？”吴磊冷笑道。“我还以为，像哥哥这么随便的omega，什么男人都可以呢。”  
胡歌哆嗦着嘴唇，试图挣扎。他看不见吴磊的动作，这让他更加害怕，害怕下一秒就会有阴茎戳进来，他的孩子怎么办，他肚子里有孩子呢。  
“哥哥一直这样扭着，是想要勾引我吗？”吴磊的下身贴近胡歌，让他清晰地感觉到那灼热的硬物正顶着他。“太厉害了，我被哥哥勾引得已经完全勃起了。”他往前顶了一下。  
胡歌情绪有点儿崩溃，惊叫了一声就想往前逃。被吴磊拽了回来，继续被迫感受身后的形状。“哥哥，该怎么办呢？”  
胡歌哀求着：“别，求你，别插进来。”  
吴磊有些无奈：“那该怎么办，都是哥哥勾引的，哥哥的错，”他这么定义着，突然把胡歌的头发拽住了，拉过他的头，凑近他，舔着他的脸颊：“不如用嘴来偿还吧。”  
胡歌简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“不，不。”他从没做过那样的事，太脏了。以前谁敢让他这样做呢，那种事怎么可以？  
“又不？”吴磊笑了，大少爷一如既往地难以伺候，他已经习惯了。吴磊放开了胡歌的头发：“那就用后面吧。”  
他说罢撩开了胡歌的下摆。胡歌仿佛被电击了一样，疯了一样地往后逃，他死命压住了自己的浴袍下摆，嘴埋在吴磊的腿间，跪爬过来，慌乱地央求着：“我帮你，我帮你用嘴。”  
“求求你，不要插进来。”

只有一回，胡歌和袁弘吵架了。  
胡歌凶狠地质问袁弘为什么不标记他。  
袁弘皱着眉不语。  
胡歌不依不饶，咒骂着他的无能和懦弱。  
袁弘叹着气，他说：“不要忤逆你的父亲，Hugo，我们都不能这样。”  
胡歌尖刻地笑了一声：“哈，现在又开始表演你的忠心了，你向奇开枪的时候，怎么不想到自己会被他追杀。”  
袁弘不说话。他端详着胡歌的眼睛，望着他的瞳仁，看了良久他才说：“Hugo，我们回西西里吧。”  
胡歌抓起手边的花瓶刷的一下扔向他，花瓶啪地在地上碎成碎片。  
那一次胡歌病得很重，发高烧了，睡了很久。等到半夜的时候，他迷迷蒙蒙地被声音惊醒，脑子晕得很，恍惚的视线中有人影在他的床前，温热的身体靠着他，贴的极近，抱他起来喂药吃，接着，他又睡着了。  
他睡了很久，睡了很久很久，屋里是这样安静的，没有一点儿声音，没有一点儿人气。法国的分部没有人了，只有他们两个人，再也没有别人了。他知道那人就一直坐在他身边，始终没有走开，但是也不出声。  
胡歌开口叫了声那人的名字，没有得到回音。  
“我爱你啊。”这是第二声。  
可那人头也不回的走了。  
胡歌心里想，滚开吧，你这个混蛋。可是他咬紧了唇，捂住了肚子，没有说出口。

粗硬的性器撑开了那张柔软的嘴，湿润的嘴唇裹着性器，整张嘴都没法合上，于是晶莹的唾液就顺着下颌流了下来。  
吴磊还从未见过自己的哥哥这样狼狈的样子。别说他没见过了，胡歌这一生何曾有过这样难堪的时候。被自己的弟弟侵犯着嘴，漂亮的嘴唇被填满。因为太大了，每一次捅入，都在侧脸上挤压出阴茎的形状。  
“哥哥，你可真会吃，不是第一次了吧？”他捏着胡歌的下颌，笑着说。  
胡歌被他的阴茎噎着，无法开口为自己辩驳，只好勉强地摇着头，眼里浸满了泪，但还强撑着不让自己哭出来。  
“不是？”吴磊摩挲着他尖尖的下巴，“那就是本性如此，无师自通了？”  
面对这样的污蔑，胡歌也只能闭上眼，身体颤抖着，被吴磊侵犯着口腔。这是他自己请求的，他可怜的想，他刚刚求自己的弟弟操自己的嘴的。  
吴磊望着他哥哥美丽的眉眼，还有那娇贵的细腻的肌肤，这就是他从小被所有人捧在天上的没受过一点儿苦的哥哥。吴磊突然发了笑，他说：“我第一次见到哥哥时，哥哥在弹琴。”胡歌被撞得无法呼吸，只感觉性器毫不留情地撞在喉头，让他咽喉紧缩，一阵阵的作呕。“简直就像是画里走出来的，那么动人，那么高贵，那么干净，一个omega，得值得怎样无微不至的保护啊，我一直想，我要把世界上最好的东西都给哥哥，我们相亲相爱，让他永远留在我身边，我亲手照顾他的一切，不让他的手沾一点儿灰。”他记得李奇当年捧着胡歌的踝骨，不让那双白净的脚沾上地面时的场景，祖宅的夕阳永远是那么长的，踩在上面，像是踏在血里。  
“没有想到，”吴磊的手慢慢地从背脊滑了下去，摸在了那小腹上。那触感让胡歌一阵紧张，猛地一激灵，性器从嘴里滑了出去，他挣扎着要跑。被吴磊一扯抓了回来。  
吴磊一只手摸着胡歌的肚子，一只手伸进了睡袍里，摸索着那里空荡荡的大腿根。他说：“原来哥哥的这里已经被人肏过了。”他不无遗憾地说。  
因为刚刚给人口交过，胡歌的嘴还发着麻，几乎合不上，口水润湿着他的嘴角和下颌，他颤抖地用手掰着吴磊的手指，那只手正强硬地握着他的手腕，捏出一片乌青。“小磊，不是，你听我说。你是我弟弟，我们一直都是相亲相爱。”  
吴磊发出一声嗤笑。  
他的手指在下身摸索着，玩弄着身下人的性器和睾丸。“和你相亲相爱的？那个野男人？他是谁，哥哥？”吴磊凑近了，轻声问。  
胡歌猛地闭上了嘴，他害怕地看着吴磊。  
吴磊眼中带笑：“不说？那就算了。”他猛地推倒了胡歌，一把扯下了他的内裤，压开他的腿。有些微凸的肚子完全裸露了出来，因为仰躺的姿势更加明显。吴磊厌恶地看了一眼，把大腿分得更开。引来胡歌的一阵疯狂的挣扎：“你说过，你说过你不会——”胡歌尖叫着，因为恐惧，他的呼吸急促得近乎颤抖。  
吴磊笑着把两根手指都捅进了他的穴口，沾着适才医生润手的软膏浸进肠道，把后穴濡湿得越来越软，但是他的哥哥明显没有享受到，反而不知是痛还是怕的收缩着穴口。“好脏，好脏，出去——”他哥哥呜咽着。  
“我说过什么了？”吴磊笑道。  
胡歌带着哭腔，浑身绷紧地要挣扎开。但是因为后穴一直被手指插着，那哭喊着的音调也变了味。“你说过，我帮你用——用、你就不会插进来。”吴磊灵活的手指按压着，怀孕中的人本来就容易情动，不多时就让胡歌也半硬了起来，两腿发软，浑身能拧出水来。  
“我插进哪儿了，你不说我怎么知道？”吴磊问。  
胡歌摇着头不肯说话，吴磊笑了一声，他的阴茎翘在外面，刚刚被舔得完全湿了，龟头滴出浊白的液体。他刚满二十，照理来说还是个孩子，可看他下身的尺寸哪里像他这个年纪的人的样子。那长度只看了一眼，就让胡歌浑身都冷了，恐惧的声音变尖：“你、你不要过来！”  
吴磊捏住他哥哥的下巴，把他的脸拉近了。“哥哥，你为什么从来都这么抗拒我呢。”  
他哥哥可怜兮兮地被迫昂着头，屁股里塞着手指，“我没有，我真的没有。”他想要后退，却被困住，连一点儿挣扎的余力都没有。  
“你有，你从小就讨厌我。”吴磊冷冷地说，其实他知道自己是在无理取闹，他小时候胡歌根本不认识他，何谈讨厌呢？“凭什么别人可以接近你？”  
“小磊，求你了，求你了——”胡歌无力地哀求着，他的双手都被绑着，但是仍然试图蜷起膝盖保护自己的小腹。吴磊的眸色渐渐转冷。  
“你求我什么？”吴磊居高临下地看着他，突然一把抓住了他的脚踝，把他修长的一条腿拉开了，猛地抽出了手指，让胡歌双腿一软，瘫在床上。他感觉吴磊的下身紧紧地贴着自己的腿根。吴磊抓着他的头发，恶狠狠地说：“你给别的男人怀上了不知道哪来的野种，你宁愿被别人操大了肚子？”  
他要插进来吗？他那么大，他会把孩子弄掉的。胡歌想着。他被吴磊压在床上，颤抖着身体，他的眼泪终于落了下来，从眼角滑过，他想要逃开吴磊灼热的温度，但阻挡不了他的弟弟兴奋地把性器戳在他的身上，任他如何挣扎，吴磊也不紧不慢地磨着穴口，用恶毒的语言侮辱着他。“你都不知道被男人操多少回了，连孩子都操出来了。”  
吴磊的龟头湿润地在大腿擦出湿痕，连着之前揉进去的软膏一起在身后淋淋滴滴地混乱成一团晶莹的液体，仿佛是胡歌自己的穴口分泌出来的一样。吴磊冷冷地打量着，评价道：“真是太浪了，哥哥。”  
胡歌被这句话刺激得浑身一个激灵，他猛地睁开了眼，他的手紧紧抓住吴磊的手臂，眼中是垂死一般的神情，厉声道：“小磊，我帮你口交，我给你吸一辈子，求你，求你让我把他生下来——”他的话没有说完，已经变成了一声惨叫，吴磊抱着他猛一用力，整截阴茎完全捅进去了。


	2. 野种4

4  
西西里的夜晚是极黑的，野外更是没有一点光。  
地处诸神之城的阿格利真托，祖宅坚硬的巴洛克大理石建筑，在夜色里像一个巨大的沉默的怪兽，紧闭的大门里露着的那一点儿幽光，仿佛一张开，就是血盆大口。  
胡歌在床上昏过了大约半小时，之后被身后激烈的冲撞痛醒，几乎已经没有力气出声了。这一切还没结束。  
三天前，在金碧辉煌的沙发上，他能看到血顺着大腿的根部慢慢地流下来，慢慢浸湿了天鹅绒的沙发套。而自己在这样一次强暴中几乎痛得无法呼吸，血不仅没有唤起他那同父异母的弟弟的良知，反而让他感受到了破处般的快感，激动得双眼赤红，粗大的阴茎狠狠地捅进他的身体里，仿佛没有尽头。  
他能感觉到自己的手在出血。针头扎歪了，刺穿了他的手背的一部分。在这一次性交之前，胡歌隐约记得家庭医生来过，在意识朦胧中，几个人强制地把他绑在了床上，用针筒给他注射了营养针。吴磊认定他那软弱的哥哥会在这一切之后自杀，所以提前做了严密的防范。包括把他锁在这间空荡荡的主卧里，清空了房间里所有的利物和易碎品，以及无时无刻不被束缚的手臂。此刻他的手腕上还扎着针管，生理盐水顺着细管流进他的身体里。  
他的弟弟总是自以为很了解他。  
在他恍惚的意识里，胡歌能想起袁弘的孩子。在开始的几天里，他时常试图挣脱开绑着自己的绳子，去抚摸自己尚还隐隐疼痛的小腹，在他那平坦到几乎凹陷的身体里，他的子宫已然空空如也。他知道自己的孩子已经没有了，但他总是会忘掉。吴磊有几次会注意到他下意识的动作，这时候，他就会狠狠地折磨他的哥哥，用狠毒地言语去侮辱他，似乎看见他哥哥痛苦的眼泪也会让他感觉到兴奋似的。  
吴磊此刻就贴着他的耳廓，险恶地笑着：“还记着那个野种呢，果然只适合做男人生育的容器。”  
胡歌浑身发疼，却没有把这句话听进去，他突然想到，袁弘这辈子都不会知道这个孩子的存在了吧？  
出乎他意料的，这个想法不再令他痛苦，因为他知道自己活不了多久了。  
可吴磊却对此毫无察觉，他那么的相信自己已经把他的哥哥掌控在手心里。他已经拥有了他那高贵的哥哥，这一点令他兴奋得近乎狂热。他喘着粗气，恶狠狠地继续说道：“这样吃着男人的阴茎，很爽吧，哥哥。”  
胡歌偏过了头。他试图抽回一点儿手腕。绑着自己手的绳子在一次次的拉扯和挣扎中已经松开了一半，这就是为什么针头会扎偏的原因。但是吴磊却误会了他的这个动作，狠狠地抓住了他的手腕，差点让胡歌痛得尖叫出来。  
“不要想离开我，别想再离开我了！”这个疯子在他的身上吼叫着。  
他粗暴地低下头，狠命地去咬哥哥的肩膀和白皙的胸膛，在上面留下残忍的牙印，简直要咬碎了他。胡歌被一次次激烈的冲击撞得眼前发黑，只觉得身体仿佛被烫红的烙铁鞭挞着。  
弟弟的奸污令他的心都碎了。可这样的日子一天天的过去，他好像已经习惯了被这样像妓女一样对待。只要这折磨和虐待不是那么痛的时候，他已经不会再做无谓的挣扎了。  
“说你不离开我。”吴磊掐着他的腰，恶狠狠地说。  
他没有灵魂地重复道：“不会离开的。”  
为了不被巨物撕裂，他努力张开了腿。  
胡歌能感觉到自己的身体为了适应这种非人的疼痛，已经渐渐湿润了自己，连前端都在自己不知道的情况下硬了起来。如果此刻他能照着镜子的话，就会发现自己在亲生弟弟身下淫靡地扭动着，连他真正的爱人都没有让他如此激烈的配合过，像一条躺在沙地上渴水的鱼一样翻腾着自己。  
他干涸的嘴无力的张着，喉咙里发出可怜的呜咽。听见吴磊贴着他的脸问他：“爽吗？”  
胡歌想诅咒他，想用刀刺穿他的心脏，并对他的尸体吐唾沫。  
但是他却射了。  
这是一场绵长而持久的高潮，他感觉自己被一根绳索勒住了脖子一般，咽喉疼痛，无法呼吸。浑身僵直的身体却不停颤抖着，恨意和快感像潮水一样淹没了他，使他的脸上一片空白。  
他的弟弟从他的身上起来，握住了他的下巴。  
“你还没说呢，爽不爽？”  
胡歌抿起嘴，默然抗拒了很久，然后才说道：“别碰我。”  
吴磊盯着他，看了好一会儿，突然笑了。  
他一把抓住绑着胡歌手的绳子，把他从床上拖了起来。  
胡歌以为他还想再来一次，不禁瑟缩了一下。他害怕地揪住床单，蜷住自己的腿，哀求道：“我错了。”吴磊停了手，他的哥哥可怜地望着他，他说：“我想喝水。”已经完全没有了力气，只是在被拖起来的时候，床单被他的手可怜兮兮地拉了起来，无力地在空中划出一道惨白的弧线。  
然后又惨淡地落在了地上。  
吴磊仿佛没有听见。  
他突然想起来了什么一样，握住了胡歌的脖子，把那脆弱的侧颈露了出来。他笑了：“他为什么不标记你，他不要你。”  
他的眼神像一只饿狼。

这其实不是袁弘第一次到阿格利真托这一座富丽堂皇的庄园里来。  
他的父亲刚出狱的时候，袁弘尚还幼小。他朦朦胧胧地记得，当时站在监狱前的他和他母亲从日出等到日落，自始至终没有接到人。而在傍晚的时候，他突然被胡乱塞进了豪华的黑皮车子里，一路浩浩荡荡地驶过西西里最繁华的街道。终点的地方就是这栋宏伟的城堡一样的房子，绿色的修剪整齐的花园植物把庄园围绕成了一个迷宫，坐在花房里的小少年趴在玻璃墙上好奇的看着他，忽然笑起来，把手边的一支红色玫瑰扔到他脚边。  
被从车上拖下来的时候，他的鞋子蹭到了那朵花，把花瓣碰散了。但由于袁弘的双手都被黑衣人像拎鸡仔一样地抓住了，只好巴巴地看着那朵玫瑰离自己越来越远。  
之后的印象就如同做梦一样了。  
一个威严的老头安慰着他那流着泪的母亲，赌咒发誓会给他们一大笔财富，并承诺他们永远远离危险。最终他的母亲的确拥有了一个不错的晚年，直到死于缠绵日久的肺病。而袁弘却选择成为了这一批年轻子嗣里拔尖的人物。  
如果不是因为睡了嫡长少爷，袁弘在西西里一定会有不错的前程。  
至少那个老头到死前是这样认为的。他一定觉得自己已经对故友付了应尽的责任，给了那个愚蠢的女人一个悠然的安乐死，足以收买帮派的人心。  
而年轻的一辈都已经被他紧紧地抓在手里，肝脑涂地地为他卖命，就像那些为他出生入死的老家伙们一样。  
西西里是一个情感共同体，被古老的箴言和戒律团结在一起，远古的记忆和文化符号让他们群情激奋。袁弘能够年纪轻轻地去负责法国的枪火生意，给了那个自以为是的老头不小的惊奇，他本以为那个死在监狱的副手生不出什么像样的杂种，至少那些粗鄙的外人没什么可能性去接近他的家族。  
西西里的那套已经过时了。  
吴磊在北欧证明了这一点，他用一种残忍的方式分尸了派去辅佐他的老臣，并把老头子的生意兜售给了北边的俄罗斯人，用换来的钱购置了第一支雇佣军。这支雇佣军后来冲进了巴勒莫的分部，把老头子的心肝宝贝嫡长子从尸体堆里拖了出来，像对待一个妓女一样把虚弱的人儿塞进私生子的怀里。  
老头最终死在了卧房里，被自己的亲生儿子一枪正中额头，白花花的脑浆喷溅在家族的挂画上，存放着族章和金库钥匙的保险柜被一个液体炸弹炸开了，连带着这间古老的主卧也被炸得干干净净。  
截至老头死前，欧洲的械斗和枪杀事件已经超过了四百起，巴黎香榭尔二街上的爆炸带走了四十六个贵族的生命，由古老的家族建构的体系正在加速瓦解，仿佛时代的潮起潮落。就像胡歌蜷在温暖的布拉格临街小屋里爱看的那部电影里说的：每个人都有自己的命运，谁也无法逃脱。  
吴磊在做这一切的时候，老头并不知情，他被一个美国情妇迷住了，每日在祖宅里吃着性药尽最后的精力耕耘，以为外头最大的矛盾不过是一个愚蠢的年轻人诱拐了他纯洁的儿子，而他最忠实的杀手已经被派去处理这件事。  
直到那个美国女人咬断了他的命根子，而同时被自己的私生子一枪爆头。  
甚至袁弘有时候会想，叱咤意大利的教父会死于非命，整个欧洲陷入动荡，也许仅仅是因为当初粗糙的砂砾地上那朵玫瑰花被风吹散。而每一分钟的惨案都来源于四万年洪流中的因果。  
袁弘的父亲当年是替罪入狱，出狱前为了替家族保密而自杀。

此刻他躲在衣柜里。  
他们在布拉格的喷泉广场闲逛的时候，胡歌跟他说过自己从小生活过的地方，事无巨细的，他那温柔的语调就像尼斯的湖水，安静得连风都掀不起一丝涟漪。他们从门口的观赏植物园，说到建筑背后的蓝湖，从厅门口被剥皮的萨缪的雕像，到南廊的祖父携夫人画像。胡歌和自己说他从小生活过的那间屋子，蓝宝石镶嵌的镜面反射着天花板上的蒙特里安尼的仿作壁画，从东方运来的精美瓷器被钳在墙壁上，和克里姆特光怪陆离的《阿黛尔》并排挂在一起，三台地温每天消耗一吨白烟煤来为卧室进行供暖。那时候胡歌快乐的像个小麻雀似的，无忧无虑地挽着情人的手，说着说着，又开始和他讨论起美国新印刷传过来的诗集。“弗罗斯特，他的雪夜小诗——Justin，你说咱们是不是也应该去买个农场，布拉格就很好。”他仰着脸，脸被风吹得有些红扑扑的，期待地看着他的情人。袁弘含糊地答应了他。  
袁弘从胡歌告诉他的隐秘地道溜进屋子，他知道胡歌的屋子就在南廊的二层楼上。李奇带着老头子的残兵剩将和吴磊的雇佣军正胶着着把军力全部消耗在战场上，他可没打算看他们任何一方赢。  
半个月前，李奇在法国海岸回了他一枪，但是却因为被困在阿格利真托的胡歌而放过了他的性命。这个忠诚的保镖为了救出自己的少爷可以放弃一切，他们在法国秘密结盟，暂时忘却了之前的怨仇。承诺自己会尽一切努力拖住吴磊的战火，只要袁弘能把少爷救出来。  
袁弘向他做出了保证。  
他在昨天的深夜里通过密道进了祖宅的地窖，然后试图绕到蓝湖后面把老头的地下军火库打开。  
蓝湖的地下军火库，一罐罐用陶瓷装着的火药粉，是从老头的父亲传下来的。只要点燃里头那些黑火药库存，足以炸飞半个蓝湖后院，甚至把城堡北边上那些祖坟都付之一炬。  
——如果不是因为他去蓝湖的过程中，被家庭医生发现了的话。  
那个家庭医生在配一副止血药。显然并不正派，在找兑药的烧酒时，还将存放在了二楼卧室的钻石首饰塞进口袋里。袁弘在他出声之前用刀捅死了他，在更多的脚步声从门外传来前，把他的尸体塞进了客房里。  
走廊两边错落着装饰繁复的房间，大多的房门都紧闭着，只有客房开着门。外头是慌乱的脚步声，袁弘尝试着从客房的窗户爬了出去，跳进隔壁的房间里。借着昏暗的光线，袁弘打量着这个一眼就能望到底的素白房间，没有留下一点瓷器和玻璃器皿，到处被海绵和天鹅绒布包裹起来。看上去像是个灵堂一样。  
隔壁那具尸体显然被发现了，外头已经发出了女佣的尖叫，袁弘想都没有想，跳进眼前的衣柜里，合上了柜门。  
外头响起一阵阵的嘈杂声，他听见尖声尖气的管家指挥着雇佣军一个个地踢开房间，去搜查闯入者；女人在悄悄的议论，说祖宅里有鬼，开始对叛徒一个个的进行报复。走廊时钟吵吵嚷嚷的有人，声潮没有退去。  
但这间灵堂似的屋子，却始终安然无恙。  
逼仄的空间和稀薄的氧气让他有些犯困，袁弘在后半夜的时候，忍不住用一根铁丝隔开了一点门缝。  
几乎是同时，他听见有人被人粗暴地从门口拖了进来，丢在床上的声音。男人粗重的喘息和撕裂衣帛的脆响同时传来，紧接着是激烈交合的水声。袁弘突然意识到屋里发生了什么。  
外头的男人凶狠地攻击着自己怀里的人，把凶器一次次地捅进去，袁弘能听见肉体激烈碰撞的声音。  
“变鬼来报复？嗯？”比起他恐怖的行径，那个男人的声音似乎听起来很平静，他几乎是带着点戏谑地问道。  
被他压住的人只能痛苦地吸着气，似乎连叫出声的力气都没有了。  
“我以为你能想出更好的法子。”那人冷静地说道。  
袁弘从铁丝隔开的细缝里往外望去，什么都看不清，只能隐约看见两具交合的身体叠在床上。不过听他们的对话，床上的一人显然成了刚刚那具尸体的替罪羊。  
袁弘眯起眼看过去。男人狠狠地掐着怀里的人的腰，紧贴着他的后背，整个人凶狠地罩在那个可怜人的身上。从袁弘的角度，他能看见男人的手抚摸着身下人的脖子，笑着说：“我知道她们想说什么，我是野种，我不配做这个庄园的主人。”  
那男人猛地抽出自己的阴茎，把身下的人翻了个身，两条腿屈了起来，压在身下，白皙的一张脸一闪而过，又被掩盖在天鹅绒床罩里，袁弘隐约觉得内心有点儿不安，他把门缝微微推得更开了一点，往外张望去。  
吴磊狠狠地钳着胡歌的下巴，紧贴着他的侧脸。“我做了你的丈夫，就是名正言顺的继承人了吧，哥哥。”  
眼泪从胡歌的眼睛里流了出来，他似乎已经预料到了接下来要发生的事，拼命地推搡着身上的人：“不要——”  
袁弘看着屋外这一对亲生的兄弟，不禁面上露出震惊。他知道吴磊是个疯子，但是强奸自己的亲哥哥？这个事实让他一时有些消化不了，袁弘的手扶在自己腰边的枪上思考着想要闯出去。他突然听见外头雇佣军集结的哨声。走廊里守满了人，正等待着从蓝湖出发的命令。袁弘想了一想，又把手放下了。  
吴磊的脸色平静，眼睛里却闪着疯狂而奇异的光，他狰狞地轻声说：“我杀的，都是我杀的。我杀了我们的父亲，杀了主管，杀了你的伯父和表兄。那个保镖今天会被我的军队碾成肉泥，至于你的那个姘头，我会把他找出来，用刀切成一块一块的，埋进你最喜欢的花房里，让你们能够团圆重聚。我不怕鬼。”他最后轻声说道，语气非常平静，带着不寒而栗的气息。  
胡歌只是艰难地从几乎窒息的力道里挣扎出声，用手去掰开手指上的力道，断断续续地尖叫：“不要咬我——”  
吴磊脸上露出诡秘的微笑。他一把掐住自己的哥哥的脖子，阴茎深深地埋了进去，结死死地卡住了穴口。  
袁弘没有抑住自己的吸气声，但幸好已经疯了的吴磊什么都没有听见，但是他看见他的情人的手颤抖了一下，突然圈住了吴磊的背。袁弘躲在柜子，他能听见自己的情人发出了一声凄惨的悲鸣，然后声音就像掐断了一样的昏迷了过去。  
这一夜的肉体撞击声没有听过。  
直到袁弘被一阵冷风吹得后背发凉，他才发现天色都已经亮了，他不能再耽搁下去。趁吴磊离开的时候，他赶紧从柜子里滚了出去，跳出卧室的窗口，爬下窗台。他侧头看了眼床上苍白悲惨的人儿，心里隐隐觉得有些痛。  
他听见他的情人突然轻轻叫了一声他的名字，但是他再没有回头。  
在从窗口跳下去的时候，袁弘发觉自己硬得发疼。那一刻他感觉自己是真的爱上胡歌了。

后来西西里历史里记载了阿格利真托家族庄园的这一次大火。  
平静的蓝湖边突然发生的爆炸，导致了后院森林的焚毁。为这个家族里的私生子服务的军队，在经过蓝湖的时候与这场灾难正面遭遇。  
而据当时逃命的老女佣说，无数的人在爆炸里像烧融的煤炭一样的尖叫。但是在蓝湖里，翻滚的热浪卷着看见有人在烧着火的水里搏斗。两个人像水鬼一样先后从蓝湖里爬了出来，都失去了武器，但是却像最仇恨的敌人一样，一路纠缠到了北廊的葛丽马雕塑。  
袁弘的心脏砰砰直跳，他不知道李奇的军队为什么来的那么晚，而这个疯子为什么会发现他的行踪。  
他能听见前厅猛烈的枪雨声，但是如果那些蠢货再这样进展缓慢，不会等到他们清理完庄园里所有的敌人，他就会被吴磊活活撕碎的。  
天知道这个疯子怎么会有这么大的力气。他感觉自己的手臂的关节仿佛被扭向了另一个方向，连手里唯一的那把刀都握不住了。  
吴磊的半边身上都有烧伤，手臂上也是灼伤的水泡，头发也被刚刚湖中的火烧掉了一些，血让他的半张脸变得更加可怖。他的眼神里含着兴奋的笑，终于一点儿也不掩藏那种完全不属于西西里的残忍和野蛮。“哦，所以是你。”  
袁弘正忙于与自己几乎被扭断的手关节较劲，自己正握着的刀正紧贴着自己的脖子和吴磊的心脏。他只有一点点，再一点点力气，就可以杀掉这个可怕的私生子了。  
“是我什么？”  
吴磊的瞳孔缩了一下，突然诡异地笑了：“所以你不知道？”  
袁弘感觉自己的脖子离刀锋只有一毫米了，他能感觉到冰冷的寒气浸透了自己的皮肤。  
知道什么？他满头疑问，但是已经无心去思考了，他必须要多一点力气，只要再多一点——  
突然的一声枪响，让两个人都分了一下心，他们同时躲开了一点，刀落在两人中间的软泥地上。然后他们两人都僵在了那里。  
视线所及，远处是穿着睡衣的人看起来能被风吹跑，握着枪的手不断颤抖着，看起来怕的够呛。  
吴磊的烧伤严重，但是他却很冷静。他似乎完全没有把对着他的那把枪当回事，而是淡然的命令道：“过来。”他的语气温柔，却无可回寰。  
胡歌明显在害怕，他刚刚才被这个混蛋标记过，他不可能杀掉他的，而且还有可能屈服在他的信息素下——想到这里，袁弘焦虑地握紧了拳头，思考着该如何捡起那把刀，割断这个杂种的喉咙。  
“过来，你是我的。”吴磊严厉的说道。  
胡歌想要举起的枪又害怕的想要放下了，他的手一直在颤抖，他求助地看向袁弘。  
吴磊又换回柔和的语调：“不用看他，是他抛弃你的，他跟你没有任何关系了，你是我的。”他低声说：“是我的，一直都是我的。”  
风吹得火里的树枝簌簌的响，把着了火的浮萍吹得到处都是，火顺势点燃了他们身后的水岸。朝霞和火光映得天边一片红亮，连胡歌柔和的侧脸在这滚烫的火红中都有些扭曲。  
吴磊向前轻轻走了一步：“你不会离开我的，你说过。”  
胡歌仿佛受到了惊吓，毫不犹疑地扣动了扳机，破空的声音尖叫着划响了空气，吴磊那一步还没落下，身体就像断线的木偶倒进了水里。瞬间被燃火的蓝湖吞没了。  
袁弘跑上前把软倒的胡歌接住了。  
“他死了吗？”  
胡歌恐惧地抱紧他。  
环着后背的手不断颤抖着，火光把两人的脸映得血红，眼睛里也都是血光。湖岸的软泥把两人都弄得脏兮兮的，但劫后余生，这些倒变成了可爱动人了。袁弘的心也砰砰的跳，一种类似于感激和怜悯的心让他整个人都充盈了，他安抚地拍了拍自己情人的头发。  
“肯定死了，火那么大，鬼都烧成灰了。”  
胡歌的脸埋在袁弘颈窝里的，声音沉闷地传出来。“太好了。”  
那一刻袁弘觉得自己真的爱上胡歌了。  
从没有一日会像那时候一样，他感觉到这个人是属于自己的。他要为他付出一切。  
“噩梦已经过去了。”袁弘说。但是胡歌却缩了缩脖子。他知道，自己脖子上的咬痕还在流血。

去美国是袁弘的主意。胡歌大病了一场，袁弘尝试把西西里的庄园变卖给了当地的富商，但是却没有人敢收购，混乱的欧洲还陷在暗杀和血腥事件里，但包括李奇在内的老西西里人，却在这次硝烟之后消失了，袁弘也不知道他们去了哪里。  
“需要他们的时候，他们会出现的。”袁弘为这句话皱了皱眉。胡歌精神不太好，他不太情愿离开欧洲，而且他更喜欢干燥的布拉格。  
但他们还是在第二个星期六的清晨上船了。胡歌的病没有好，吃饭的时候也被袁弘一直搂在怀里，但是他不太吃得下去。  
“去美国做什么？”胡歌不想吃了，他偏开头。  
“你的农场，咱们可以养点奶牛，种点玉米地。”袁弘笑道。  
胡歌不置可否。他有些疲惫，没来由地厌倦了自己情人亲密的行为，轻轻挣了一下就从他怀里脱了出来。“我要去甲板吹吹风，去帮我拿点马提尼来。”  
他体贴的情人只是笑了一笑。  
胡歌恍惚地想到他的父亲，在美国的南边沼泽地有半个西西里岛那么大的罂粟田，火红的花比金灿灿的长穗好看多了。不过袁弘可不用知道这些。  
紧贴着大腿的裤子口袋有点硌，西西里的族章冰凉地贴着身体，胡歌厌烦地爬上了前舷的楼梯，感受着大西洋的风穿过他的衣服，像冰一样刮着人刺痛。欧洲的陆地被远远的抛在了身后，庄园里日夜不绝的幽魅的窃窃私语，和蒙雷阿莱教堂宏伟的钟声也变得仿佛在天边了。  
他可以开始新的生活了吧？  
突然的一阵头晕目眩袭击了他，胡歌伸手抓住甲板的栏杆，避免自己乏力的身体摔出去。海风疼痛地刮着皮肤，在他雪白的身体上结出盐痂，胡歌能感觉得到，自己的下腹隐隐的坠痛，像是盘结了一个毒瘤，在不断地、缓慢地却坚定地变大。  
驶向米利坚的船是逆着洋流的，煌煌的日色让人眼前一黑，昏过去前，胡歌恐慌地抚摸着自己的小腹，颤抖地几乎想要尖叫。

-end-


End file.
